dissidiadreamcharactersfandomcom-20200214-history
Warrior of Light (Original)/Quotes
Encounters (Generic) Opponent level >10 lower than Warrior Seems you want a fight. I haven't the time to play. Neutral Prepare to duel! I must proceed. Prepare yourself! Opponent level >10 higher than Warrior With all my strength! You leave me no choice! Warrior has low Health I will not give up. I will fight till the light fades! Opponent has low health I cannot fail. Try withstanding my blade! Other Let us open a path! — when fighting an opponent in a tournament battle. It matters not who comes! — when fighting a second straight opponent in a tournament battle. Now is your chance to flee. — when fighting an opponent in a round-robin party battle To victory! — when last to fight in a round-robin battle Encounters: Character Specific I must surpass myself. — Warrior of Light I will not be a pawn to fate! — Garland Go on, show me your strength. — Firion There is no place for you here. — The Emperor I applaud your bravery. — Onion Knight I will slay you in the name of harmony! — Cloud of Darkness Do not let the power of light fade. — Cecil I will not hesitate on this path. — Kain I will not be tainted by darkness! — Golbez I shall protect your light! — Bartz Return to the Void, as you wish! — Exdeath I shall send you back to the Rift. — Gilgamesh You must not shun the light. — Terra Do not disrupt harmony further! — Kefka Proceed to fulfill your wishes. — Cloud Never worry about injuring an opponent. — Tifa You cannot subdue the light. — Sephiroth What is the source of your confidence? — Squall This sword is all I need. — Laguna The future remains with a shining light. — Ultimecia You'll give me your best effort, won't you? — Zidane No one can extinguish the light. — Kuja Only fighting awaits you on this path. — Tidus You can choose your own path. — Yuna This is not a game! — Jecht I will repel your magic with this blade. — Shantotto My sword shall surpass your fists! — Prishe Lower your guard and you will get hurt. — Vaan Show me the pride of a warrior. — Gabranth You aim to defeat me with that light? — Lightning I will put an end to this. — Chaos This time, I will slay you with my light! — Feral Chaos Do I dare raise my hand to you? — Cosmos I will not accept traitors...come! — Cosmos Warriors You fight for the wrong side! — Chaos Warriors Battle Get ready! — when using Sword Thrust Give me strength! — when using any Fang attack You're mine. — when using Rising Buckler Prepare. — when using Ascension Shine! — when using Shield of Light Bathe in the light! — when using Shining Wave Lightning! — when using Radiant Sword ''' Release! — when using '''Ultimate Shield Blade of light! — when using Rune Saber Take this! — when using Bitter End This is it! — when using an HP attack during Chase To shine brighter! — when activating EX Mode I give my all, to this sword. Prepare! — when EX Burst begins You're finished. — when EX Burst is performed Repulse! — when activating EX Revenge To arms!! — when used as Assist Victory I am making solid progress — Neutral That took too long. — Neutral I must harness this experience. — Finish with low HP I... won't go down... — Finish with low HP You were careless. — when opponent was stronger (level >10 higher) Arrogance beckons doom. — when opponent was stronger (level >10 higher) My apologies, I must hurry. — when opponent was weaker (level >10 lower) I will not lose. — when opponent was weaker (level >10 lower) Defeat Is the light fading? But the fight continues! I cannot surrender. Was I... too brash? — when opponent was weaker (level >10 lower) To be defeated like this...! — when opponent was weaker (level >10 lower) I must hone my skills. — when opponent was stronger (level >10 higher) Forgive me, comrades! — when opponent was stronger (level >10 higher) Category:Quotes